Malditos celos
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Natsu Dragion tenía un problema, llevaba un mes sin poder pegar ojo por culpa de su amiga. Lucy Ashley, conocida por ser una salvaje, había hecho "eso", y debido a lo que hizo, el chico no estaba tranquilo. Lo mejor sería trabajar separados ¿no? Aunque su compañera no estuviera dispuesta e intentara cambiar. ¿Cómo se solucionarán las cosas?


**Todos os preguntareis, ¿y esta chica que hace escribiendo tan tarde y después de tanto tiempo? Pues bien, tengo dos historias casi finalizadas, y otras muchas (demasiadas, y cada vez mas) en standby. Avanzo muy lentamente, pero avanzo.**

 **La cuestión es que entre media hago otras cosas como ocuparme de mis numerosas mascotas (en serio, parece que tengo un zoo), dibujar, y ver anime y manga. Aparte de todo, decidí releerme por vigésimo-séptima vez el manga de FT (que por cierto, está provocándome que me quede sin uñas y que me obsesione al no salir nuevos volúmenes), entonces llegue a la saga de Edolas y al ver una escena, esto salto a mi cabeza. Nunca me había replanteado escribir sobre la pareja de Natsu y Lucy de Edolas pero esto surgió solo en mi mente y ya lo sabéis: Si la inspiración llama procura escribir rápido.**

 **P.D: sigo con historias en busca y captura.**

 **P.D 2: Tengo tres historias largas de FT.**

 **P.D 3: A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras y yo misma:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."**

* * *

 **¡Malditos celos!**

Llevaba un mes dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Era imposible que ella hubiera hecho eso... En realidad era muy posible. Tenía que reconocer que su amiga era muy capaz de hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué a ese chico? ¿Por qué no a él mismo? Volviendo a darle vueltas, sí que se lo había enseñado a él, aunque a otro él.

Arggg ¡Todo era un lio!

Si ellos no hubieran venido, su mundo estaría destruido pero ellos llegaron y todo se arregló. Ahora no había ni chispa de magia pero subsistirían sin magia, aunque eso a él le fastidiaba muchísimo. Ellos le dieron fuerza y valor… ¡incluso lucho contra la armada real!

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- el chico tembló perceptiblemente al oír esa voz, se giró lentamente hacia su amiga- Ataque de tortura número 54.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la chica atacándole de broma, apretándolo entre sus brazos y restregándolo contra su cuerpo. Cuerpo que no conocía y otros sí.

-Hola Lucy.

-Mmm…-la chica lo soltó y se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué pasa Natsu?- apoyo las manos tras su espalda y se echó levemente hacia atrás- Últimamente estas como ido, desde que se fueron los de Earthland pareces no estar aquí. No me digas que los echas de menos.

-No es eso-no podía contarle a la chica lo que le preocupaba. Ella se enfadaría y le golpearía. Luego dejaría de hablarle- Oye, Lucy, ¿te gustaría trabajar junto con el Natsu de Earthland?

-¿Trabajar con…?- la chica parpadeo incrédula hacia él- ¿Por qué dices esto?

-El Natsu de Earthland y yo somos muy diferentes….

-También la Lucy de allí es muy diferente de mí, ¿tú preferirías trabajar con la Lucy de allí?

-Ella es más como yo….más tranquila, sensible y no tan agresiva.

-Y el Natsu de allí es clavado a mí, agresivo y destructivo-la rubia soltó una carcajada por sus propias palabras- Pero, ¿no crees que estamos equilibrados? Tú y la otra Lucy no llegaríais muy lejos; y si nos juntáramos el Natsu de Earthland y yo seriamos peor que un terremoto.

-Trabajaríamos mejor y nos llevaríamos mejor.

El chico susurro esto, aunque fue en una voz muy baja, la chica le escucho. ¿Por qué estaba tan apesadumbrado? ¿De verdad le gustaría estar más con la otra Lucy? ¿Ella debería parecerse a la otra Lucy? Quería mucho a su amigo, demasiado. No lo quería como a un amigo pero no podía decírselo, lo asustaría y huiría corriendo más rápido que cuando utilizaba sus vehículos mágicos. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Miro a su amigo, quien observaba el suelo con una cara larga, demasiada para él. Llevaban un mes trabajando exclusivamente juntos, desde que Fausto perdiera la batalla y el príncipe se ocupara del reino. Básicamente ayudaban a la reconstrucción del reino y hacían otros trabajos de protección y transporte, pero el chico llevaba cabizbajo y solitario desde que los de Earthland se fueron. ¿Tanto le dolía no estar con la otra Lucy?

Si eso era así, ella sería una perfecta Lucy.

Si esto seguía así, podría darse por muerto. Todo el mundo le decía que parecía un zombi, pero ¿Cómo no serlo cuando te comías la cabeza con lo mismo durante un mes? Casi no dormía, no comía, se tropezaba cada dos pasos y no podía mirar a su amiga a la cara durante más de cinco segundos. Amiga que no veía desde la charla de ayer.

Entro en el gremio, que ahora estaba a las afueras de la ciudad imperial, y lo que vio le dejo paralizado. Con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, observo como su gran amiga, Lucy Ashley, estaba sentada al lado de Kana llevando un vestido bastante bonito - o eso creía- y pomposo. Su cara era un poema, tenía un ligero maquillaje porque ese tono rosado en sus mejillas no era natural. En todos los años que llevaban juntos nunca se había sonrojado. Y los labios estaban brillantes y pedían a gritos ser besados.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, viendo como todos los miembros masculinos del grupo se quedaban mirándola entre incrédulos, sorprendidos y enamorados.

-Lucy-el chico se paró frente a ella sin mirarla del todo- ¿Qué haces así?

-Oh Natsu-fue Kana quien contesto- ¿Has visto a nuestra Lucy? Siempre he sabido que ella tenía toda una señorita escondida- el chico le miro sin creer sus palabras ¿Una dama dentro de Lucy Ashley? Ni de coña- Con todos los problemas que había, y teniendo que huir de los cazadores de hadas, ella se hacia la dura pero así está mejor ¿verdad Lucy?

-Cla-claro que s-si Kana

Se notaba a leguas que no estaba a gusto. Tenía una mueca extraña en la cara y estaba demasiado recta. Además por cómo estaba sentada se notaba que le incomodaba llevar tanta tela encima. Su Lucy era una guerrera, le gustaba llevar ropa cómoda y estar lista para una buena pelea. No era delicada, bueno sí que lo era, él la había visto llorar de impotencia al no poder proteger a los suyos o cuando alguien cercano sufría, pero no era tan delicada.

Además esa ropa y postura no le pegaba nada. ¿Dónde estaba la chica que se vestía ligera de ropa y se sentaba en una mesa? ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que le maltrataba constantemente?

-Natsu-la chica le miraba expectante- ¿No estoy preciosa?

Le miraba esperanzada mientras se señalaba así misma ¿Tendría que mentirle? No, no lo haría- No me gusta, te ves demasiado forzada. Estas horrible y no eres para nada tú. ¿En qué estás pensando vistiéndote y comportándote así?-realmente no sabía de donde había sacado la valentía para hablarle así pero no se arrepentía. Hasta que vio el resultado de sus palabras.

Los ojos que tanto le gustaban se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, la chica le miraba con la boca abierta y con las manos sobre ella. De un momento a otro, pasó algo que no se esperaba. Empezó a sollozar, y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, echó a correr tambaleándose varias veces a causa del vestido. Ahora todas las miradas se dirigían a él. La mayoría incriminatorias y reprobatorias.

-Sabes una cosa Natsu- Kana le miraba de una forma demasiado seria para ella- Lucy me dijo ayer que quería parecerse más a su versión de Earthland. Me dijo que quería ser más femenina y delicada- todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de la castaña, en especial él- Después de mucho tiempo y de enseñarle, cosa que no fue fácil porque Lucy no es ni delicada ni una dama y era imposible enseñarle, conseguí que me dijera por qué quería hacer esto.

Espero paciente a que Kana tomara aliento. Ella se levantó y le amenazo con el dedo, poniendo la cara más aterradora que poseía.

-Ella hizo todo esto por ti-le dio golpes con el dedo en el pecho con cada palabra- Quería parecerse a la Lucy de Earthland porque tú decías que la echabas de menos y la preferías antes que a nuestra Lucy.

-Eres despreciable Natsu.

-Juvia tiene razón-su amigo Gray le miraba de mala forma mientras intentaba coger de la mano a la peliazul que le había insultado- Eres despreciable.

-Yo creo que Lucy es perfecta como es- Wendy le miraba de manera altiva y negando con la cabeza- Si a ti no te gusta, es que eres idiota.

-¡Yo la echo de menos!

-Elfman deja de ser tan llorica- Yet y Droy se acercaron a él, cada uno por un lado- Natsu, ve ahora mismo a pedirle perdón. Eres otro llorica pero Lucy siempre te ha defendido, ¡tendrías que estar avergonzado!

-Y-yo…no he dicho anda de eso-por primera vez en su vida se rebeló- ¡Yo ni pienso eso de Lucy!-se encaró a los chicos, hablando a voces- ¡Me gusta! Lucy me gusta mucho. Pero a la muy idiota le gusta mi versión de Earthland, no yo.

Salió enfadado y corriendo del gremio. ¿Pero que se creían? Él llevaba enamorado de Lucy desde casi cuando la conoció. Le gustaba que le pegara y le hiciera cualquier técnica de tortura, ¡él mismo la provocaba cuando ella iba a torturar a alguien más para que se fijara solo en él! No creía posible que Lucy estuviera enamorada de él. Era imposible.

Siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo más, ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Suspiro cansado, llevaba un mes dándole vueltas a lo que su amiga había hecho y ahora él era el malo. Un momento, ¿él era realmente el malo? Ella era la mala en la historia, y nadie se lo imaginaba. Pues bien, ahora le cantaría las cuarenta, le explicaría muy claramente lo que pensaba de ella y lo que le parecía que le hiciera _eso_ a él.

Volvió a correr, esta vez hacia la casa que su amiga había encontrado en la ciudad, era provisional hasta que el gremio se arreglara pero al parecer cada vez le gustaba más vivir sola y tener la casa a su gusto. Además el ejército ya no los buscaba para detenerlos así que tenían más libertad.

Llamo impacientemente, sabía perfectamente que su amiga estaba allí. Si no abría, él entraría por la fuerza. Se acabó eso de ser el Natsu Dragion debilucho y llorica, el otro Natsu era fuerte y valiente y por una vez él sería así. Siguió aporreando la puerta unos diez minutos, hasta que escucho gritos en su interior.

-¡Basta ya!-era su rubia favorita y seguía llorando- Dejadme sola-hipido- Estoy perfectamente- el chico escucho como se sonaba la nariz- Mañana iré al gremio y todo seguirá igual.

Sí, claro. Todo igual. Ni de coña, él se aseguraría de que fueran a por todo o nada. Siguió llamando a la espera de que Lucy le abriera, y tras otros diez minutos por fin la puerta se abrió para dar paso a algo que no se esperaba en la vida.

Su mejor amiga, a la que conocía de toda la vida, estaba con su precioso pelo rubio enmarañado, los ojos cuajados de lágrimas; las mejillas y la nariz sonrojadas y los labios rojos.

-¿Tú?-otra cosa más, estaba completamente ronca- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Realmente fue rápida al cerrar las puertas en su cara pero no lo suficiente, su pie ya estaba parando la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

Después de estas palabras la mujer echo a correr en dirección a su habitación, quería encerrarse en ella eso lo sabía perfectamente pero no por nada le decían _Bola de fuego Natsu_ y era considerado como el más rápido de todo Edolas. Alcanzo a la chica justo a tiempo de sujetar la puerta para que no la abriera.

-Escúchame Lucy-le agarro de los brazos y le dio la vuelta para poder mirarse a la cara- Kana me ha contado que quieres parecerte a la Lucy de Earthland pero eso no es necesario. Tú no eres ella.

-¿Na-natsu?-la rubia tenía una mirada incrédula- ¿De verdad eres tú, Natsu?

-¿Quién crees que soy?

-Nunca te habías comportado así.

-Me comporto así porque estoy harto. Llevo un mes fastidiado por tu culpa, casi no duermo ni como por ti-soltó a la rubia y se empezó a mover como un león enjaulado- No sé porque hiciste algo como eso, no sé si es porque te gusta el otro Natsu, no sé si tenías otras intenciones pero lo que hiciste no está bien.

-¿Lo que hice?- cuando paró y miró a la rubia se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía lágrimas y de que su cara estaba menos roja- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. Y que te quede bastante claro una cosa-le estaba golpeando el pecho con los puños. Ahora volvía su rubia, combativa y guerrera pura- ¡no me gusta el Natsu de Earthland! Me gustas tú ¡idiota!

Después de decir eso, parpadeo una vez, dos e incluso tres veces, mirándolo fijamente con sus manos sobre la boca. Y él solo pudo sonreír. Ahora no eran la aterradora Lucy y el debilucho Natsu, ahora eran dos enamorados. Bueno aun no, todavía tenía que declararse él.

-También me gustas- sabía que su chica no le creería asique decidió repetirlo. Muchas veces- Me gustas, me encantas, me gustas muchísimo, me gustas más que mi vehículo mágico…

-L-lo pillo- la rubia se desplomo lentamente en el suelo y se tapó la cara- No creo que lo entienda.

-Te amo-le cogió de las manos y le miro directamente a los ojos- Los dos nos amamos.

-Pero tú dijiste que te gustaría estar con la otra Lucy….

-¡Yo no dije eso!-no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso- Además tú me traicionaste con mío otro yo.

-¿Traicionarte?- oh, no. Según su mirada, la había liado- ¿Yo, traicionarte?- le cogió del cuello y empezó a darle golpes en la cabeza- ¿Quien se ha comportado como un idiota y ha dicho que no soy una dama?

-¡Tú no eres una dama!

-Pero eso no se dice-paro de hacerle su tortura número 33- Además podrías explicarme de que forma te traicione y que es lo que tanto te molesta.

-¡Te desnudastes frente al otro Natsu!

-¿Yo hice qué?

-Des-nu-dar-te.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?

-Antes de irse, mi otro yo me dijo que tenías el mismo cuerpo desnudo que la otra Lucy.

-Somos la misma persona, claro que tenemos el mismo cuerpo.

-También me dijo que te vio desnuda ya que tú te desnudaste delante suya.

-No lo hice-eso no se lo esperaba, suspiro de tranquilidad por poder quitarse ese peso de encima. El maldito de Earthland le había mentido- Casi.

-¿Casi?

-Bueno, me pararon antes de poder quitarme la toalla

-¿Qué?-ahora era él el que se echó al suelo y empezó a susurrar- Es imposible, peor de lo que me imaginaba….

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por eso?

-Y me preguntas eso, llevo enamorado de ti años y tú vas y te desnudas delante de cualquiera.

-Me desnude delante de ti.

-¡No era yo!

La chica miro hacia su derecha mientras movía la mano quitándole importancia al asunto-Como si lo fueras.

-Eso. No. Es. Así

-Es que…. ¿quieres verme desnuda…?- el Dragion estaba seguro de que su cara era un poema, ¿desde cuándo era tan sensual su amiga?- Eso tiene fácil solución.

De un momento a otro, la chica empezó a desabrochar los pequeños botones del vestido, mostrando cada vez más piel. No estaba seguro de su supervivencia si seguía quitándose ropa, así que hizo lo que cualquiera haría. Huyo. Rápido. Muy rápido. Dejando sola a Lucy, quien tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

\- Te prometo Natsu Dragion que vas a pagar cada maldita lágrima- se quitó del todo la ropa y se dirigió al armario para ponerse otra ropa con la que se sintiera más cómoda- En el gremio te torturare de todas las formas posibles y cuando estemos solos te morirás de deseo por mí.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
